Facebook Chat
by clareismyname
Summary: In which all of the characters have Facebooks! Modern day AU! Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but I wanted to do a thing where all of them have Facebooks! Modern day AU. Please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Facebook or Les Mis!**

* * *

Éponine: Marius are you coming to the meeting tonight?

Marius:

Éponine: Marius, I know you can see this. Answer me.

Marius:

Éponine: Pontmercy, stop sucking face with Cosette for one second, and answer me!

Marius:

Éponine: God damn it Marius.

* * *

Combeferre: Guess what.

Courfeyrac: What.

Combeferre: We just made Joly watch a movie.

Courfeyrac: What movie?

Combeferre: Contagion.

Courfeyrac: Nice.

Combeferre: I know right?

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Should I continue this? Review! Oh, and if you have any ideas on what should happen next, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Marius: OMG I CAN'T BREATHE!

Joly: WHAT WHY NOT?!

Marius: I JUST SAW THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL WALK BY!

Joly:...You actually had me concerned for a second.

Marius: I have one question.

Joly: What is it?

Marius: Do you care about my lonely soul?

_Joly is offline._

* * *

Éponine: R, Have you seen Gav lately?

Grantaire: Um not recently, no.

Éponine: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?

Grantaire: Why do you always blame us if something happens to him?

Éponine: Because last time he got lost it was because of you!

Grantaire: Good point... wanna go to the Musain?

Éponine: DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT GRANTAIRE! WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HIM!

Grantaire: Do we really have to? Last time, he managed to get back just fine on his own.

Éponine: Fine, if you won't help me look, I'll just ask 'Zelma or Courfeyrac to help me you lazy ass.

Grantaire:...

_Éponine is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Javert: I know where you're hiding.

Jean Valjean: How? And why are we even friends?

Javert: You friended me, remember? Anyways, it says it on your profile dumb ass.

_Jean Valjean is offline._

* * *

Cosette: MARIUS!

Marius: WHAT?!

Cosette: I HAVE TO MOVE TO FUCKING ENGLAND!

Marius: WHY?

Cosette: This cop guy who is out to get my Dad, finally found him!

Marius: *Goes and cries in a corner*

Cosette: Wow.

_Cosette is offline._

* * *

Marius: *Crying*

Éponine: What happened this time?

Marius: Cosette's moving to England!

Éponine: That sucks.

Marius: You're not good at comforting people, are you?

Éponine: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Marius: Nothing, I just mean... um

_Éponine is offline._

* * *

A/N: I know this is kind of a crappy chapter, but review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Gavroche: Can I stay at your place tonight? 'Ponine's going crazy because Marius won't shut up about how Cosette has to move to England.

Courfeyrac: Sure! You might not want to tell her why you're coming over though.

Gavroche: Oh crap! She saw what I was writing!

Courfeyrac: Good luck buddy!

Gavroche: No please don't leave me!

_Courfeyrac is offline._

_G_avroche: Thanks a lot.

* * *

Jean: Roses are red. Violets are blue.

Enjolras: Actually violets are purple.

Jean: SHUT UP ENJY! YOU'RE RUINING MY POEM!

Enjolras: Just for the record, you ruined your own poem when you said that violets are blue. And don't call me Enjy!

Jean: You like doing this to people, don't you.

Enjolras:...

_Jean is offline._

* * *

Combeferre: Why do we even let R come to meetings anymore? I mean last meeting he tried to give Gav alcohol!

Feuilly: So?

Combeferre: He's twelve! You don't give twelve-year-olds alcohol!

Feuilly: He can if it means I get more sales.

Combeferre: You disgust me.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Review! Oh and if you have any ideas of what should happen next, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Enjolras: Why haven't you been coming to meetings lately?

Marius: I've been spending time with Cosette.

Enjolras: You need to stop spending every waking moment with her!

Marius: At least I have a girlfriend!

Enjolras: I do too have a girlfriend!

Marius: Patria doesn't count.

* * *

Grantaire: Éopy.

Grantaire: Hry Élpy

Éponine: WHAT DO YOU WANT? IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!

Grantaire: I lope Enjpjkas.

Éponine: R you're drunk. Go home.

Grantaire: Bur I dim;t wsbba gp hikf.

* * *

Gavroche: I have a question.

Marius: What is it?

Gavroche: What's 7839-3216?

Marius: 4623. Why?

Gavroche: Oh no reason. Just wondering.

Marius: Wait, was that your homework?

Gavroche: Maybe.

Marius: Damn it Gav, that's the last time I'm ever helping you with that.

Gavroche: That's what you said last the last time this happened!

Marius: Okay this is the last time I mean it.

Gavroche: Or what?

Marius: You don't want 'Ponine to find out that you've been cheating now do you?

_Gavroche is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Joly: Can you help me kill something?

Feuilly: Can I help you kill what?

Joly: There's a rat in my apartment.

Feuilly: Why can't you just kill the thing yourself?

Joly: Rats carry the plague! I could die Feuilly.

Feuilly: I'll be right over.

* * *

Gavroche: Marius and Cosette. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Cosette: Wait, you saw us?!

Gavroche: Saw you doing what?

Cosette: Oh nothing.

Gavroche: Well this was awkward.

* * *

Marius: 'Ponine.

Éponine: What.

Marius: Since you helped me find Cosette the last time, do you think you could help me find her now?

Éponine: I'm not taking you all the way to England, if that's what you're asking.

Marius: Please?

Éponine: No.

Marius: Pretty please?

Éponine: Still no.

Marius: Pretty pretty please?

_Éponine is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Gavroche: TOUCH ME! JUST LIKE THAT! AND THAT OH YEAH! NOW THAT'S HEAVEN!

Éponine: Okay, who showed you Spring Awakening?

Gavroche: No-one.

Éponine: Tell me the truth.

Gavroche: Maybe I found it on my own? Did you ever think about that?

Éponine: Just tell me who showed it to you.

Gavroche: Courfeyrac.

Éponine: You're never aloud over there again.

* * *

Marius: How can I live when we are parted?

Enjolras: You've known this girl for a day Marius. A day.

Marius: So. You've never seen her! She's like a breathless delight!

Enjolras: Marius...just...stop.

Marius: If you were there today-

Enjolras: MARIUS. .

Marius:...

_Enjolras is offline._

* * *

Grantaire: Drink with me.

Gavroche: I'm twelve. We've had this conversation before.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this one was kind of crappy. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Gavroche: Thanks Marius!

Marius: Thanks for what?

Gavroche: 'Ponine told me to thank people when they give me money.

Marius:...I didn't give you any money.

Gavroche: I'll give you back your wallet tomorrow!

Marius: Gavroche!

_Gavroche is offline._

Marius: Damn it Gav.

* * *

Combeferre: I took Marius to the hospital today.

Éponine: Why?

Combeferre: Enjolras punched him in the face.

Éponine: Let me guess. Marius was talking about Cosette?

Combeferre: Yup. How did you know?

Éponine: Luck guess?

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is kind of short.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Éponine: I'm so done with Marius after he met that blonde bitch.

Courfeyrac: Are you sure?

Éponine: Yeah.

Courfeyrac: Yesterday I saw you counting his freckles.

Éponine:...

_Éponine is offline._

Courfeyrac: That's what I thought.

* * *

Gavroche: Javert said that he will arrest you if you don't give me candy.

Jean Valjean: Did he really?

Gavroche: Yes. Yes he did.

Jean Valjean: Are you serious?

Gavroche: Maybe. Maybe not.

Jean Valjean: Gavroche. Not cool.

* * *

Grantaire: Enjy.

Enjolras: What? And you know not to call me that!

Grantaire: I think I love-

Enjolras: There is no time for love R! We have a revolution to plan!

_Enjolras is offline._

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry if this was kind of crappy. I'm running out of ideas. Anyways, review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Enjolras: Are you walking to the café with us?

Joly: IT'S FREEZING ENJOLRAS!

Enjolras: So? Just bring a jacket.

Joly: I could die. I could get the flu, I could get pneumonia.

Enjolras: Sorry I even asked.

* * *

Combeferre: It's raining outside.

Éponine: So.

Combeferre: Doesn't that make you want to go outside and sing?

Éponine: Been there. Done that.

Combeferre: Still not over Marius yet?

Éponine: WHAT DO YOU THINK? I SANG IN THE POURING RAIN ABOUT HOW HE WILL NEVER LOVE ME!

Combeferre: I didn't know you took it to that extreme.

_Éponine is offline._

* * *

Courfeyrac: Guess where I am.

Enjolras: I have no clue.

Courfeyrac: I'm at the furniture store!

Enjolras: Do I even want to know why?

Courfeyrac: I'm buying furniture for our barricade!

Enjolras: Again why?

Courfeyrac: You didn't think that we were gonna throw away our own furniture did you? Please tell me that's what you weren't thinking.

Enjolras: ...Actually that was what I was thinking.

Courfeyrac: So you mean I bought all of these chairs and tables for nothing?

Enjolras: Yeah pretty much.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Éponine: .GOD.

Feuilly: WHAT?

Éponine: I...kissed...Grantaire.

Feuilly: ...And

Éponine: I may have liked it.

Feuilly: You know he's dating Enjolras, right?

Éponine: DON'T REMIND ME!

* * *

Gavroche: Can you take me to the candy store?

Courfeyrac: Can't you just ask 'Ponine to take you?

Gavroche: No. She's going crazy... again.

Courfeyrac: Why is she going-

Gavroche: You don't want to know.

Courfeyrac: I'll get you in ten minutes?

Gavroche: Yup!

* * *

Marius: I just have one question for you.

Enjolras: What. This better not be about my love life or Cosette.

Marius: Never mind then.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is kind of crappy. Please send me ideas if you have any! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Enjolras: So why do you love Cosette so much?

Marius: Why do you love France so much?

Enjolras: Touché.

* * *

Bosuett: I'm watching the best TV show right now on TLC.

Joly: It better not be Untold Stories of the ER.

Bosuett: No it's I Didn't Know I was Pregnant.

Joly:...You know that show's all crap, right?

Bosuett: Really Joly? I bet you just love doing that to people.

Joly: I'm only stating the facts.

* * *

Gavroche: 'Ponine.

Éponine: What.

Gavroche: We had a bet.

Éponine: I don't remember this.

Gavroche: I bet you that Marius couldn't go a day without talking to or about Cosette, and you lost.

Éponine: Fine. What do I owe you.

Gavroche: Now you have to stop complaining how he doesn't love you for a week.

Éponine: But it's just so hard.

Gavroche: I know! Also, when he won't shut up about her, you can't get pissed off about it.

Éponine: Have I ever told you that you're evil.

Gavroche: Thank you!

Éponine: That wasn't a compliment.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated today, since I had a harp lesson. Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Marius: I love you.

Cosette: I love you too.

Éponine : *Barf*

Cosette: Wait, since when did we get threeway chat?

Marius: Yeah, and why are you stalking out conversations?

Éponine: It's just...I love you.

* * *

Éponine: Why is Gav wearing a suit?

Courfeyrac: Because wearing a suit helps him with the ladies.

Éponine : He's twelve. He shouldn't be wearing a suit. We never should have let you watch How I Met Your Mother.

Courfeyrac: Oops?

Éponine: Now he's saying that Marius doesn't love me because I don't wear suits.

Courfeyrac: Sorry?

Éponine: You're going to be.

* * *

Gavroche: I'm bored. Can I go out and play in the rain?

Joly: In the middle of a meeting? You know Enjolras won't like that.

Gavroche: Plllleeeaaassseeeee?

Joly: Fine. Just make sure that you bring a coat.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Enjoy! Sorry if this is kind of crappy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Jean: Have you noticed that most of us like to talk in third person?

Enjolras: What do you mean?

Jean:...Well Jean Valjean said 'Jean Valjean is nothing now', 'Ponine said ''Ponine she knows her way around.', Cosette said 'What's the matter with you Cosette?', and Javert said 'You will answer to Javert.'.

Enjolras: Wow. You're right.

Jean: Now do you believe me?

Enjolras: I never said I didn't.

Jean: I know you doubted me.

Enjolras: Um yeah sure.

Jean: That's what I thought.

Enjolras:...Okay then.

* * *

Marius: So why weren't you guys at the Musain today?

Combeferre: We went with Gavroche's idea, and held it in the candy store.

Marius: Why didn't you guys tell me?

Combeferre: Because we were getting fed up with you talking about Cosette all the god damn time.

Marius:...

_Marius is offline._

Combeferre: Hopefully that will get him to shut up.

* * *

Grantaire: 99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottles of beer.

Courfeyrac: Why are you sending me this?

Grantaire: Because...well...I don't know why.

Courfeyrac: You're drinking right now, aren't you?

Grantaire: Yup! Now they're 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer!

Courfeyrac: Oh god. I'm gonna be getting these all night until you finish all of them. Aren't I?

Grantaire: Yup! 97 bottles of beer on the-

_Courfeyrac is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think we get the point.

* * *

Éponine: Marius won't shut up about Cosette.

Enjolras: What else is new? Just do what I do when he won't shut up, and punch him in the face.

Éponine: That's a good idea, but I lost a bet to Gav, and now I can't get pissed off, or complain when he gets like that.

Enjolras: Haha! Sucks for you.

Éponine: Enjolras, this is NOT funny!

Enjolras: Actually it kind of is. Wait are you complaining?

Éponine: Let's just pretend like this never happened.

* * *

Cosette: Oh god, Marius can be so annoying sometimes!

Marius: WHAT?!

Cosette: Wait, who is this?

Marius: Marius.

Cosette: Crap! That was meant to be sent to Musichetta!

_Marius is offline._

* * *

Marius: *Cries*

Feuilly: What is it now?

Marius: Cosette and I got into a fight.

Feuilly: Well what happened? What did she say?

Marius: She said that I was annoying! Can you believe that?

Feuilly: No?

_Feuilly is offline._

Marius: Thanks a lot!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Combeferre: Tell me why we let Marius join our group again.

Enjolras: Now I honestly have no idea.

Combeferre: He's talking how many national guard he's gonna kill.

Enjolras: Sweet Jesus what have we done?

* * *

Gavroche: So did you like that little trick we pulled on you?

Marius: No.

Gavroche: Personally, I thought that it was rather funny.

Marius: Taking everyone to the candy store, but me is not funny, Gav. You know I like candy.

Gavroche: That was the whole point of the prank. That's what made it so funny.

Marius: I went to the café, and all I saw were empty chairs and empty tables because you guys were gone!

Gavroche: Awwww is poor little Marius sad?

Marius:I don't need to answer to you.

_Marius is offline._

Gavroche: I'll take that as a 'yes."

* * *

Marius: *Cries*

Éponine: You seriously need to stop doing this.

Marius: But Gavroche was mean to me!

Éponine: Was he really? Good for him!

_Marius is offline._

Éponine: Baby.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimmer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Éponine: So, I heard what happened between you and Marius!

Gavroche: Am I in trouble?

Éponine: God no! I just wanted to tell you how awesome that was!

Gavroche: Ok! But couldn't you just say that to me? I mean, we're in the same apartment after all.

Éponine: Why waist the breath?

Gavroche: Good point.

* * *

Marius: I think I'm dying.

Joly: This better be a legitimate reason, and not because Cosette broke up with you.

Marius: Fine, never mind then.

_Marius is offline._

Joly: That will shut him up for a while.

* * *

Gavroche: Can I stay at your place tonight?

Courfeyrac: Sure. But why?

Gavroche: Javert is after me.

Courfeyrac: Did you put another "kick me" sign on the back of his hat again?

Gavroche: Nooo I told him that his hat was the ugliest effing hat I ever saw.

Courfeyrac: Just make sure that he doesn't catch you on the way over.

Gavroche: Thanks! I'll be over in 10!

Courfeyrac: Wait does 'Ponine know about this?

Gavroche: No. And I intend to keep it that way.

Courfeyrac: Fine I won't tell her. Just hurry over so you don't get cought.

Gavroche: Thanks Courf!

Courfeyrac: No problem 'Vroche!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Joly: I like the way you talk Monsieur.

Bossuet: I like the way you always sneeze.

Joly: Wait, I think I have a cold!

Bossuet: Oh dear god. Sorry I even brought that up.

* * *

Marius: I wrote a song!

Éponine: At least you're doing something productive.

Marius: *Sends video of himself singing the song* So do you think this could get somebody to love me?

Éponine: It already has.

Marius: What was that?

Éponine: I-I mean...yeah it will.

Marius: Thanks! I'm gonna see if this works, so I could get Cosette back!

_Marius is offline._

Éponine: Little you know. Little you see.

* * *

Combeferre: We should permanently have our meetings at the candy store from now on.

Enjolras: Why? I mean we all know you love your chocolate.

Combeferre: Just so we could confuse Marius even more.

Enjolras: You're evil, like Gavroche! And that's actually not a bad idea.

Combeferre: Thank you Enjolras!

Enjolras: Wait...is this Gavroche?

Combeferre: I might have hacked onto his profile...

Enjolras: What have we told you about doing that?

Combeferre: *Sigs* You said I shouldn't because it's invading people's privacy.

Enjolras: That's right. You should probably get off his profile before he finds out.

Combeferre: Fine. You just have to be such a buzz kill, don't you.

Enjolras: Yes, yes I do.

_Combeferre is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Éponine: Enjolras told me that you've been hacking onto people's accounts lately. Is this true?

Gavroche: Maybe. I told him not to tell you!

Éponine: No more Facebook for you.

Gavroche: Oh come on 'Ponine! I only hacked on to Combeferre's!

Éponine: Just his?

Gavroche: Yes?

Éponine: Like I said. No more Facebook for you.

* * *

Enjolras: So did you get Cosette back yet?

Marius: Yes actually I did!

Enjolras: Oh dear god.

Marius: What?

Enjolras: Now all you're gonna do is not shut up about her.

Marius: How do you know?

Enjolras: History always repeats itself...

Marius: What does that mean?

Enjolras: Oh nothing...

_Enjolras is offline._

* * *

Gavroche: Can you help me?

Joly: With what?

Gavroche: 'Ponine said that I'm not allowed to use Facebook anymore, so I was wondering if I could go to your apartment, and use it there?

Joly: Why did she say that?

Gavroche: Because I was hacking onto your guys' accounts.

Joly: Definitely not no.

Gavroche: Oh come on Joly!

_Joly is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

* * *

Enjolras: Why is nobody at the meeting?

Combeferre: Because 'Ponine and R are having a drinking contest.

Enjolras: Who's winning?

Combeferre: 'Ponine.

Enjolras: I'll be right over.

* * *

Cosette: So I took Marius back, only to get him to shut up.

Marius: Do you do this on purpose?

Cosette: Damn it! Again that was meant to be sent to Musichetta.

_Marius is offline._

* * *

Courfeyrac: So I hear that Gav's not allowed back on Facebook for a month.

Éponine: Yup.

Courfeyrac: Why?

Éponine: He kept on hacking onto Combeferre's account.

Courfeyrac: Have I ever told you that that kid is a genius?

* * *

A/N: Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Courfeyrac: What's up?

Éponine: Why are you making small talk with me?

Courfeyrac: No reason...

Éponine: Is Gav with you?

Courfeyrac: Yes.

Éponine: Is he on Facebook?

Courfeyrac: Maybe...

Éponine: YOU KNOW HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO GO ON ANYMORE!

Courfeyrac: Oh come on, 'Ponine! He's actually going on his own account for once!

Éponine: Ok fine. He's allowed just this once!

_Éponine is offline._

* * *

Grantaire: I can't believe I lost that drinking challenge.

Enjolras: Oh come on R! It's not the end of the world!

Grantaire: Yes it is!

Enjolras: Why is that?

Grantaire: I lost to 'Ponine!

Enjolras: Again, why is that such a big deal?

Grantaire: I'm way to sober for this.

* * *

Marius: Cosette and I broke up...again.

_Combeferre is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Gavroche: Marius guess what!

Marius: What is it Gav.

Gavroche: I'm finally allowed to go on Facebook again!

Marius: Oh goody...

Gavroche: You don't seem very happy about that.

Marius: Really? How could you tell.

Gavroche: Let me guess. Cosette broke up with you again?

Marius: Yes she did.

_Gavroche is_ offline.

* * *

Cosette: I broke up with Marius...again.

Éponine: I know.

Cosette: How?

Éponine: Oh please, he was crying about it to everyone! Even Gav!

Cosette: He's just so annoying. I honestly don't get what you see in him.

Éponine: I'm starting to question that myself.

* * *

Joly: I think I'm sick.

Enjolras: You think you're sick, or you know you're sick.

Joly I know I'm sick.

Enjolras: How? You never get sick!

Joly: I know! That's the scary part!

Enjolras: You probably just have a cold. Calm down.

Joly: I can't! What if it's some deadly disease that no one knows about?!

_Enjolras is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think we get the point.

* * *

Marius: Hey.

Enjolras: I already know what you're going to say.

Marius: Fine, then tell me.

Enjolras: You're just gonna tell me something that happened between you and Cosette.

Marius: I wasn't, but now I am!

_Enjolras is offline._

* * *

Courfeyrac: Guess what.

Combeferre: What.

Courfeyrac: You know how Joly has a cold, right?

Combeferre: Yes. What did you guys do?

Courfeyrac: We may have convinced him that it was the deadly disease that he was talking about.

Combeferre: That's genius.

Courfeyrac: Thank you.

Combeferre: You're welcome.

* * *

Éponine: Help me.

Enjolras: Why? What's wrong?

Éponine: Marius won't shut up about Cosette.

Enjolras: He wouldn't shut up until I went offline.

Éponine: So this is your fault!

Enjolras: No, no that's not what I meant! I'm sorry.

Éponine: You're going to be.

_Enjolras is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Grantaire: Do you wanna have another contest?

Éponine: Why? I beat you.

Grantaire: It's just not fair. I drink all the time, and here you come and beat me.

Éponine: WHAT THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Grantaire: I-I...um...um

Éponine: Yes. I will have another contest with you.

_Éponine is offline._

* * *

Joly: So, do I really have a deadly disease?

Combeferre: Yes, yes you do.

Joly: I'M GONNA DIE!

Combeferre: Calm down. I was only kidding! You probably just have a cold.

Joly: I'm never talking to any of you ever again.

_Joly is offline._

Combeferre: Oh come on Joly! It was just a joke!

* * *

Enjolras: Again, why is no one at the meeting?

Courfeyrac: R and 'Ponine are having another contest!

Enjolras: So you decide that's more important than overthrowing the government?

Courfeyrac: Yup!

Enjolras: And why is that more important?

Courfeyrac: Because 'Ponine's winning. Again.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:  
Enjoy!

* * *

s is Éponine: Enjy. Hey Enjy.

Enjolras: What? And you know not to call me Enjy!

Éponine: I beat R again.

Enjolras: I know. I was there.

Éponine: Really? I didn't see you.

Enjolras: That's because you were too busy drinking.

Éponine: You're probably right.

Enjolras: What exactly was the point of this conversation?

Éponine: I honestly don't know.

_Enjolras is offline._

* * *

Gavroche: Hey Marius.

Marius: What?

Gavroche: Can I borrow some-

Marius: No.

Gavroche: You didn't even know what I was going to ask!

Marius: You were going to ask me if you could have some money.

Gavroche: Fine you're right. Like Enjolras, you have to be a buzz kill.

Marius: I am not a buzz kill!

Gavroche: Really? Just to prove you aren't just give me the money.

Marius: Fine. How much do you want?

Gavroche: $25.

Marius: Gavroche-

Gavroche: We have a deal, just give me it.

Marius: All this just to prove that I'm not a buzz kill?

Gavroche: Yup!

Marius: Fine. I'll give it to you at the next meeting.

Gavroche: Thanks!

_Gavroche is offline._

* * *

Joly: It turns out I wasn't sick at all.

Combeferre: So are you going to talk to us again?

Joly: Yes I am.

Combeferre: Good. We're watching a movie at R's house.

Joly: What movie?

Combeferre: Contagion.

Joly: I am not watching that one again.

Combeferre: Oh come on wimp! It's just a movie!

Joly: Fine. I'll come over and watch it. Again.

Combeferre: Great! It's just starting!

_Combeferre is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review! If you have any ideas please let me know!

M


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Combeferre: Is Gav at your place?

Courfeyrac: No. Why?

Combeferre: We can't find him.

Courfeyrac: Does 'Ponine know where he is, or that he's even missing?

Combeferre: No.

Courfeyrac: Let's keep it that way.

Combeferre: Why?

Combeferre: Remember the last time he got lost?

Courfeyrac: What happened?

Combeferre: She got pissed, and went to find him herself.

Courfeyrac: We should probably go looking for him now.

Combeferre: That's probably a good idea.

* * *

Marius: Cosette and I broke up...again.

Enjolras: What else is new?

Marius: Thanks for being supportive!

Enjolras: Oh please you two break up almost every week.

Marius: Well you're probably right.

Enjolras: So you're not gonna try to get to get her back again, are you?

Marius: Oh no. I'm still gonna try.

Enjolras: Why do I even bother?

* * *

A/N: Review!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for LittlePeopleKnow for the idea! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Cosette: Hey Enjolras.

Enjolras: Why are you talking to me?

Cosette: Oh I have a question.

Enjolras: What.

Cosette: Will you go out with me?

Enjolras: Will that make Marius jealous?

Cosette: Probably.

Enjolras: Then definitely!

Cosette: Awesome.

* * *

Marius: I just heard the most awful news ever!

Éponine: What is it?

Marius: Cosette and Enjolras are dating!

Éponine: I'm sure they're just doing it to make me jealous.

Marius: That's probably true. So that's why I'm gonna ask you out!

Éponine: Just to make Cosette jealous?

Marius: Yup! And we'll see each other together with different people, and then realize how much we love each other!

Éponine: Normally your plans are dumb and stupid, but this one might work.

Marius: Great!

* * *

Gavroche: So 'Ponine tells me that you two are "dating" now. Is this true?

Marius: Yes it's true. But we both agreed that it's just to make Cosette jealous.

Gavroche: Okay. Just as long as you don't hurt her.

Marius: You know I'm not scared of a twelve-year-old.

Gavroche: I know people who will kill you if you do.

_Marius is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Cosette: I hear that you and Éponine are dating now.

Marius: Yeah we are.

Cosette: So you two just start dating right after I told you that I was dating Enjolras?

Marius: That's correct.

Cosette: That's a bit strange. Don't you think?

Marius: Why do you say that?

Cosette: Well it almost seems like you're trying to make me jealous.

Marius: Is it working?

Cosette: I'll answer only if you are jealous of me dating Enjolras.

Marius: Fine. I'm jealous.

Cosette: You're not saying that just so you could get an answer out of me are you?

_Marius is_ offline.

Cosette: He's jealous.

* * *

Éponine: Wanna do something fun?

Combeferre: Like what?

Éponine: Wanna go to Taco Bell?

Combeferre: GOD 'PONINE, I'M ON A ALL CARB DIET!

Éponine: Sorry I asked.

* * *

Gavroche: Cosette just told me how jealous you are of her.

Marius: How does she know I'm jealous?

Gavroche: Everyone can see it.

Marius: Is it that obvious?

Gavroche: Yeah.

Marius: Wow.

Gavroche: Just remember.

Marius: Remember what?

Gavroche: I know people WHO WILL KILL YOU if you hurt my sister.

Marius: I know. You keep reminding me every five minutes.

Gavroche: I just wanted to make that clear.

Marius: You have. Several times.

Gavroche: Good.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Marius: 'Ponine guess what!

Éponine: What.

Marius: Cosette and I got back together again!

Éponine: Really? You've said that like three times already, and then you always break up like a week after.

Marius: But this time it's for real!

Éponine: So I guess this means that we should stop "dating" now.

Marius: That's a good idea.

Éponine: So what you're saying is that you're breaking up with me?!

Marius: We were never actually together.

Éponine: But still! I thought you loved me!

Marius: Again we weren't actually dating.

Éponine: I know. I was just being over dramatic.

* * *

Gavroche: Marius just told me that you two "broke up".

Éponine: Yeah, but we were never actually dating.

Gavroche: Are you sure? Because I have no problem sending Montparnasse after him.

Éponine: Yes Gav, you don't have to do that.

Gavroche: Fine. You guys never let me have any fun.

* * *

Gavroche: Just so you know, you don't have to kill Marius.

Montparnasse: I won't. But that boy is just so damn annoying.

Gavroche: I know. But 'Ponine made me promise not to send any of you after him.

Montparnasse: They all just have to be buzz kills don't they?

Gavroche: It always seems like that.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Combeferre: I'm so mad that Enjolras made us move our meetings back to the Musain.

Feuilly: I know. I was actually starting to like having them at the candy store.

Combeferre: I guess that he hates it when we have fun.

Enjolras: I don't hate it when you have fun!

Feuilly: Then why did you make us go back to the Musain?

Enjolras: Because Marius was starting to catch on.

Combeferre: Oh.

Enjolras: Now that he thinks we're going to the candy store, he will go there, when actually we're going to the Musain.

Feuilly: Nice plan.

Enjolras: Thank you.

Combeferre: Wait a second.

Enjolras: What?

Combeferre: Why are we having threeway chat?

Enjolras: I don't know.

Feuilly: This has been awkward.

_Enjolras is offline._

_Combeferre is offline._

_Feuilly is offline._

* * *

Enjolras: Marius.

Marius: What.

Enjolras: We've decided to permanently move the meetings to the candy store.

Marius: Really? Or are you just BSing me?

Enjolras: No, no not at all!

Marius: Okay...

Enjolras: Great! We're meeting there tomorrow!

Marius: Awesome see you guys there.

* * *

Grantaire: 'Ponine.

Éponine: You're gonna ask me if I want to have another contest, aren't you.

Grantaire: Well do you?

Éponine: No. I beat you. Get over it.

Grantaire: I can't! It's just so frustrating!

Éponine: That I won and you lost? Both times?

Grantaire: Don't remind me!

_Grantaire is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Enjoy! Oh thanks to LittlePeopleKnow for the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Gavroche: Courf guess what.

Courfeyrac: What.

Gavroche: I have a girlfriend.

Courfeyrac: Really? Maybe wearing those suits worked out after all...

Gavroche: Um yeah sure.

Courfeyrac: Well what's her name? What does she look like?

Gavroche: Her name is Abby, and she has long red hair.

Courfeyrac: Nice.

Gavroche: Just promise me you won't tell 'Ponine, okay?

Courfeyrac: Why not?

Gavroche: She will try to give me some crappy advice.

Courfeyrac: I promise.

Gavroche: Thanks!

* * *

Grantaire: 'Ponine said no to another competition.

Enjolras: Just get over it R. You lost.

Grantaire: I just can't. Do you know how humiliating that was?

Enjolras: Really. It was so humiliating to lose to her.

Grantaire: You just don't get it.

* * *

Éponine: I just heard the most interesting news.

Gavroche: Oh really? What news?

Éponine: Courfeyrac told me that you have a girlfriend.

Gavroche: I knew I should have told Enjolras!

Éponine: What my real question is, is why didn't you tell me first?

Gavroche: Because you will give me some crappy girly advice.

Éponine: Okay that is so not true!

Gavroche: It happened last time, and I was so mad at you because your advice didn't help, and I went to live at Courf's for a week. You don't want a repeat of that, do you?

Éponine: No I guess not.

Gavroche: Then you need to promise me that you won't give me any advice.

Éponine: Fine I promise.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Marius: No one is at the candy store.

Enjolras: I know!

Marius: Well then, where are you guys?

Enjolras: The Musain.

Marius: You guys told me that you were having the meetings at the candy store!

Enjolras: I know. I lied.

Marius: Am I the only one who didn't know that you guys were going to the café?

Enjolras: Yeah pretty much.

Marius: Thanks for making me look like an idiot!

Enjolras: Oh you don't need us to make you look like one. You do that on your own.

_Marius is offline._

* * *

Éponine: So how's the girlfriend?

Gavroche: Fine...I can't really talk right now.

Éponine: Really? Why not?

Gavroche: I'm busy.

Éponine: Busy doing what?

Gavroche: Nothing...

Éponine: Gav, tell me.

Gavroche: No.

Éponine: Are you with your girlfriend?

Gavroche: Maybe...

_Gavroche is offline._

Éponine: I'm going to kill that boy.

* * *

Jean: I wrote a new poem! Wanna see it?

_Joly is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Courfeyrac: Heard told me that you and 'Ponine got into a fight about your girlfriend.

Gavroche: Yeah.

Courfeyrac: She's just probably jealous that you have a girlfriend, and she can't even get Marius to notice her.

Gavroche: You're probably right.

Courfeyrac: Do you want to talk about what happened?

Gavroche: No.

Courfeyrac: What if I take you to the Musain, and get you a sundae. Then would you talk with me?

Gavroche: Yes.

Courfeyrac: Meet you there in 10.

Gavroche: Ok. Oh I just need to ask you something.

Courfeyrac: What is it?

Gavroch: Can you get the sundae with extra chocolate?

* * *

Cosette: I can't stand Marius anymore.

Éponine: Then why don't you two just break up for good?

Cosette: Because he always wants to get back together right after.

Éponine: Well here's some advise. Just say you don't want to get back together anymore.

Cosette: I tried that one already.

Éponine: Just tell him that you're going to England again.

Cosette: Good idea! Thanks!

* * *

Grantaire: 'Ponine are you sure-

Éponine: Just stop trying, R! I don't want to have another contest!

Grantaire: Please?

Éponine: No.

Grantaire: Oh come on.

Éponine: No.

Grantaire: Pretty please?

Éponine: Now you're starting to sound like Marius when I said I wouldn't take him to England.

Grantaire: Oh sorry. But please?

_Éponine is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Courfeyrac: Hey 'Ponine.

Éponine: Hi. What's up?

Courfeyrac: Nothing. I just wanted to ask you a question.

Éponine: Well, what is it?

Courfeyrac: Well...I...was...

Éponine: Just tell me!

Courfeyrac: Okay, okay! Sheesh! All I was wondering was if you wanted to go out with me. So, will you?

Éponine: Sure.

Courfeyrac: Great! What do you want to do?

Éponine: I don't know. Wanna go to the Musain?

Courfeyrac: Okay! I'll get you at 8:00 I guess?

Éponine: Great!

* * *

Éponine: Guess what.

Gavroche: What.

Éponine: I'm going on a date tonight!

Gavroche: Who is he? Do I know him? Cause I have no problem sending the Patron-Minette after this guy.

Éponine: Gav, it's fine. It's just Courf.

Gavroche: Oh okay. But just remember-

Éponine: You have no problem sending Patron-Minette after him. I know.

Gavroche: Okay...

Éponine: Oh and don't you even think about going to spy on us at the Musain tonight!

Gavroche: I wasn't thinking of doing that. But thanks for giving me that idea!

Éponine: Seriously Gav, don't you dare.

_Gavroche is offline._

Éponine: I should have never given him that idea.

* * *

Combeferre: Soooo I heard that you've got a date tonight!

Courfeyrac: Yes. I do.

Combeferre: Well who is she?

Courfeyrac: 'Ponine!

Combeferre: Really? You got her to think about someone other than Pontmercy?

Courfeyrac: Yes. Yes I did.

Combeferre: Nice!

Courfeyrac: I've got to go! I have to go and pick her up now.

Combeferre: Ok! Don't forget to tell me the details!

Courfeyrac: Only if 'Ponine allows me to.

Combeferre: Haha okay!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Gavroche: I have some bad news.

Courfeyrac: What?

Gavroche: Me and Abby broke up.

Courfeyrac: Aww, I'm sorry bud.

Gavroche: It's okay...can you take me to the candy store?

Courfeyrac: Sure. But why?

Gavroche: Thanks. Candy will help me get over my broken heart!

* * *

Abby: So did he fall for the whole "break up" thing?

Gavroche: Yup!

Abby: That boy could fall for anything.

Gavroche: You got that right. He's almost as gullible as Marius.

Abby: He's the really annoying one who always breaks up with his girlfriend, right?

Gavroche: Yup! I have to go. I told Courf that I'll meet him there in 10.

Abby: Haha ok, just make sure to get me something!

Gavroche: Okay! Wait, what do you want?

Abby: I don't care!

Gavroche: Okay! See you later!

* * *

Courfeyrac: I've made a huge mistake.

Combeferre: What did you do?

Courfeyrac: When I was at the Musain with 'Ponine, I was getting our drinks, and some random girl comes up and kisses me, and 'Ponine sees.

Combeferre: Well did you explain the situation to her?

Courfeyrac: I tried, but she wouldn't listen to me!

Combeferre: Let's just hope that 'Vroche doesn't send the Patron-Minette after you.

Courfeyrac: I should probably go into hiding. Can I stay at your place?

Combeferre: Definitely not.

Courfeyrac: Thanks for being a good friend!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Gavroche: 'Ponine told me what happened between you two last night.

Courfeyrac: I tried telling her that the girl kissed me! I immediately pulled away!

Gavroche: I don't believe you.

Courfeyrac: You can ask Combeferre! He believes me!

Gavroche: You better watch your back.

_Courfeyrac is offline._

* * *

Courfeyrac: Please tell Gav not to send the Patron-Minette after me!

Éponine: Give me one reason why he shouldn't.

Courfeyrac: She kissed me!

Éponine: I still don't believe that.

Courfeyrac: It's true!

Éponine: Like he said, you should watch your back.

_Courfeyrac is offline._

* * *

Enjolras: Did you hear about Courf?

Feuilly: Poor guy is probably hiding for his life.

Enjolras: Yeah probably. He keeps asking me if he could stay at my apartment.

Feuilly: He asked me that too.

Enjolras: Well what did you say?

Feuilly: No of course!

Enjolras: Looks like he's on his own for this one!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Marius: Hi Cosette! 3

Cosette: Hey.

Marius: What's up?

Cosette: Oh nothing...the usual.

Marius: Wanna do something tonight?

Cosette: Not really.

Marius: Why not? What are you doing?

Cosette: I'm going somewhere with 'Ponine.

Marius: Oh okay.

Cosette: Bye Marius.

_Cosette is_ offline.

Marius: Um, bye?

* * *

Éponine: So are you scared?

Courfeyrac: Scared for what?

Éponine: About the Patron-Minette going after you.

Courfeyrac: FOR THE LAST TIME: SHE KISSED ME! Why don't you believe me?

Éponine: Okay, I believe you.

Courfeyrac: Really?

Éponine: Yeah. Wanna go out again?

Courfeyrac: Sure!

Éponine: Great! Pick me up at 7?

Courfeyrac: Yup!

Éponine: See you then!

* * *

Cosette: Wanna do something tonight?

Éponine: I can't.

Cosette: Why not?

Éponine: I'm going out with Courf.

Cosette: Damn it!

Éponine: What's wrong?

Cosette: I told Marius that I'm doing something with you to get out of hanging out with him.

Éponine: Why did you do that?!

Cosette: I don't know! I just kind of panicked.

Éponine: Well I can't help you now! Looks like you have to go out with him! Bye!

Cosette: No! Please don't make me go with him! He's so annoying!

_Éponine is offline._

Cosette: Thanks for being such a good friend!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Éponine: Sorry tonight went so badly.

Courfeyrac: Why didn't you tell Gav, not to send them after me?

Éponine: Again, sorry. I forgot to tell him.

Courfeyrac: Oh okay.

Éponine: Are you sure you're not hurt too badly? I mean 'Parnasse hit you pretty hard.

Courfeyrac: Yes I'm sure.

Éponine: Good. I'll kill 'Vroche later.

Courfeyrac: Don't humiliate the poor boy too badly.

Éponine: Fine.

* * *

Gavroche: So how'd you like my little stunt at the café?

Éponine: 'Vroche, that was so not cool.

Gavroche: What? You actually believed that story he told you?

Éponine: Yes I did.

Gavroche: Uh-oh.

Éponine: Yeah. Now you better watch your back.

_Gavroche is offline._

* * *

Marius: So did you have fun last night?

Cosette: Yeah...it was just so much fun.

Marius: I feel like that was a sarcastic remark.

Cosette: No shit Sherlock.

Marius: Are we having a fight?

Cosette: I don't know. Are we?

Marius: I think we are.

Cosette: Okay that's it.

Marius: What's wrong?

Cosette: I'M SO SICK OF YOU BEING SO CLINGY ALL THE TIME! MY WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!

Marius:...

Cosette: You know what?

Marius: What.

Cosette: I'm done. Goodbye Marius.

_Cosette is offline._

Marius: *Goes into a corner and sobs.*

* * *

A/N: Review!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Grantaire: Why won't 'Ponine have another contest with me?

Gavroche: Because she won.

Grantaire: Oh come on! Would you at least try to convince her to have one with me?

Gavroche: You heard her the last fifty billion times. She doesn't want to have another one.

Grantaire: But it's just not fair!

Gavroche: Get over it! She won and you lost!

Grantaire: Why does everybody keep reminding me?

Gavroche: Because you always complain about how you lost!

_Grantaire is offline._

* * *

Cosette: Hey.

Enjolras: Um, hi?

Cosette: I broke up with Marius. For good.

Enjolras: Good for you! That boy is really starting to piss me off.

Cosette: So anyways, I was wondering if-

Enjolras: If I would go out with you?

Cosette: Yeah. Just to shove it in his face that I can move on, and he can't.

Enjolras: Nice plan. I'll go for it!

Cosette: Great! Now all we have to do is act like we're the happiest couple ever.

Enjolras: Sounds easy enough!

* * *

Éponine: Hey.

Courfeyrac: Hi. What's up?

Éponine: Nothing. You haven't seen 'Vroche around anywhere. Have you?

Courfeyrac: No why?

Éponine: I still wanna kill him for what he did.

Courfeyrac: Oh give the boy a break! He didn't know!

Éponine: He's at your place. Isn't he.

Courfeyrac: Yeah.

Éponine: I'm coming right over.

_Éponine is offline._

* * *

A/N: Review!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Courfeyrac: Why is Gav on the floor laughing/crying?

Éponine: I had to teach the boy a lesson somehow.

Courfeyrac: I don't think that tickling him was the right thing to do. I mean that was just plain cruel! *Sarcastic*

Éponine: It was the only way to make sure that he won't pull something like that again!

Courfeyrac: Okay.

Éponine: So do you think he learned his lesson.

Courfeyrac: I don't know. I'll go ask him. He said he did.

Éponine: Good.

* * *

Marius: Cosette and I broke up for good.

Éponine: So?

Marius: She already found somebody else, and I was wondering if-

Éponine: Sorry I already have a boyfriend.

Marius: Really? Who?

Éponine: Courf. Looks like you're on your own.

Marius: *Goes and sobs in a corner...again*

* * *

Jean: So I hear you got yourself a girlfriend!

Enjolras: Yeah...

Jean: You don't seem happy about that.

Enjolras: Do you even know who I'm dating?

Jean: No. Who?

Enjolras: Cosette.

Jean: I thought she was with Marius.

Enjolras: They broke up, and then she asked me out.

Jean: Good for you!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I'm probably wrapping this up in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

* * *

Éponine: I have a major problem.

Courfeyrac: What is it?

Éponine: I think I might be pregnant.

Courfeyrac: *Faints*.

Éponine:...

5 minutes later...

Courfeyrac: What?! How?!

Éponine: Well you see when a boy and a girl-

Courfeyrac: I know how it happens! But weren't we safe?

Éponine: I thought that too. Oh and I think it's yours. Congrats! You're a father now!

Courfeyrac: *Faints again*.

Éponine:...

Another 5 minutes later...

Courfeyrac: Okay.

Éponine: Oh and you better not tell ANYONE! Especially 'Vroche. We don't need the Patron-Minette going after you again.

Courfeyrac: Yeah...I won't tell.

Éponine: Good.

* * *

Gavroche: So I heard you knocked up my sister.

Courfeyrac: What?! Who told you?!

Gavroche: Marius.

Courfeyrac: Why did I think it was a good idea telling that idiot?

Gavroche: Now you really should watch your back.

_Courfeyrac is offline._

* * *

Marius: OMG I HAVE BIG NEWS!

Enjolras: What is it now?

Marius: Well I was sworn not to tell you...BUT I'M GONNA TELL YOU ANYWAY! :)

Enjolras: If you were told not to tell me, then you probably shouldn't.

Marius: I guess you're right.

* * *

A/N: Review! Sorry if this was kind of crappy.


End file.
